Propositions & NightTime Miracles
by jareya
Summary: The fourth and final story in the series that began with 'Brownies & Surprises, and continued with 'Spinach & the Third Mission Mom' and then 'Introductions & Early Morning Runs'. In this one, Mac is 9 months pregnant, and Harm has coffee with an old colleague.
1. A Harmless Cup of Coffee

_**Propositions & Night-time Miracles**_

_**Author's Note: **_This story is the fourth and final in the series that began with 'Brownies & Surprises, and continued with 'Spinach & the Third Mission Mom' and then 'Introductions & Early Morning Runs'. (Thank you so much for reading and reviewing so far!) In this story, which has three short chapters, Mattie is back at college, Mac is 9 months pregnant, and Harm has coffee with an old colleague.

_**Disclaimer:**_ The usual – the characters and the show are not mine, but all the factual errors and inaccuracies are (especially with the pregnancy and baby stuff – I did a little research but there's so much that I don't know, so please forgive any glaring blunders).

_**Harm's POV:**_

She's the CNO's Chief of Staff. She cuts an imposing, formidable figure, but an attractive one too - just as attractive as when I first met her all those years ago. I don't see her very often – only at the occasional meeting, like the one we're both attending today, and of course at the banquets and balls we're sometimes both invited to. At parties, she's as witty and compelling as ever. In meetings, she's as sharp and incisive as ever...

She may not have achieved her ambition of becoming the first female Judge Advocate General of the Navy, but Alison Krennick has certainly done well for herself.

Today's meeting with barely ends before Admiral Krennick corners me. _Not again_.

'How about a quick cup of coffee, Harm, to catch up on old times?'

'Thanks Alison, but I'm swamped right now. Another time...'

'You're avoiding me,' she says. She's smiling, but I recognize the steely glint in her eye.

The truth is, I really _am_ avoiding her. I have so little free time these days, and while I have a great deal of respect for Alison, I don't have the inclination to spend more time with her than is absolutely necessary in the course of duty. I don't trust her, and sometimes I'm not sure if I even like her.

But because this isn't the first, second or even third time I've tried to blow off an offer of coffee or lunch from Admiral Krennick, I decide to have a change of heart.

'I'm not avoiding you, Alison,' I say, smiling, 'and to prove it, let's go grab that coffee, even if it means I'll have to put in an extra half-hour at work today.'

'Oh please,' she retorts sarcastically, rolling her eyes, 'like men are usually rushing home after work.'

'_This_ man is.'

When we're seated at a nearby coffee shop, we start with the usual shop talk… work pressures, bureaucratic red tape, and the difficult decisions and projects that, when they work out, make it all worthwhile. Then she asks about Mac and the kids, and I proudly inform her that we'll have a new addition to the family in a matter of weeks. She smiles and congratulates me. Then I ask after her husband, whom I've had the pleasure of meeting at a couple of events.

'Oh, Robert's fine. He's off fly-fishing this week - it's one of his passions, and now that he's retired, he has plenty of time to indulge.'

'Lucky him.'

'_Please_,' she says, rolling her eyes. 'Don't pretend that the thought appeals to you. You crave the thrill of success, that feeling of conquest you get when things go according to plan. For a man like you, retirement will be a fate worse than death.'

'On the contrary,' I say, 'I love my work, but I've done this for a long time, Alison. Whether I like it or not, the time will come when I won't have a lot left to contribute. There are younger officers who will need me to step aside so that they can make their own mark. When the time is right - which between you and me, will be in just a few more years - I'm very much looking forward to retiring... I'll have more time for my family, time to fly, and time to pass -'

'That's right,' she cuts in, 'your kids _are_ young. I can't say I envy you that. I've never really liked little children.' She laughs. 'And another on the way... wow. I have to say – I can't quite picture you changing smelly diapers... I remember your bachelor pad near Union Station. It was a little ratty, sure, but now _that _was a cool place – no kids running around, messing up the vibe. I work like a dog, I'm constantly on the go… so when I get home, all I want is a glass of wine and some good conversation… the_ last_ thing I have time for is snotty noses and scraped knees. One of Rob's main attractions for me was the fact that his kids were already grown up by the time we got together.'

'Do you get along with them?'

She laughs. 'Tremendously. I'm like their cool, fun-loving big sister – I invite them over for dinner and drinks every now and then – no kids allowed, and we have a great time.'

'That must be nice.'

'It is. But sometimes I feel like I'm missing something, it's not as… thrilling as it used to be anymore. It all just gets a little old.'

'What does?'

'_Everything_... it's all just old... the good ol' Navy, good ol' Washington, good ol' dinner and drinks, going to bed with my good ol' husb –'

'Alison,' I say, with a note of warning.

'What? Look, he knows as well as I do that we don't have some grand love affair... he married me to get into military and diplomatic circles for the sake of his business, and I married him because, sadly enough in this day and age, it gave me a little added respectability among my peers.'

I'm a little shocked. 'It can't have been _that_ cynical. I mean, I know you're ultra-ambitious, Alison, but I would have thought you'd rather be single than get married for such mercenary reasons.'

She shook her head. 'No, Harm, it wasn't _quite_ that cynical. We did like each other very much, and we still do; we've always enjoyed each other's company. We make each other laugh. And we were both lonely. He was widowed, and I was tired of the dating scene. We both wanted to settle down... for the most part we each like to do our own thing, but whenever we feel the need for a little... companionship, we're good friends.'

It sounds a little... empty to me. 'But what about love?'

'I'm not a romantic, Harm. It's not about hearts and roses for me; it's about practicality and ensuring that we're both fulfilled in our separate lives.'

I shake my head. 'Well, if it works for you – '

'Exactly,' she interrupts, 'it works perfectly... except for one thing... something I _need_, something _he_ can't give me.' Her eyes flash and a certain look comes into them... it's a look I've seen before, and I know exactly what it means.

'Don't go there, Alison,' I warn.

'Why not?' she asks, lips parted in a sultry smile. 'Because you're tempted? Don't think I haven't figured out why you keep turning me down when I offer you nothing more than a harmless cup of coffee between old colleagues. We've always been attracted to each other, Harm, and now there's nothing standing in our way. We can finally be together.'

I laugh disbelievingly, scornfully. 'Nothing standing in our way? Alison, listen to yourself. You're a married woman. I'm a married man.'

'Get off your high horse, Harm,' she says, a hard look coming into her eyes, 'you've already won the battle, remember? There's nothing to fight about - you've got the JAG position -'

'The last time I checked, I was _Deputy_ JAG.'

She curls her lip, 'We both know where you're headed next – it's all lined up for you as soon as Trenton leaves. Look, you beat me to it, but there are no hard feelings. As long as I can still get something else I've always wanted.'

'Forget it, Alison. I'm not going to cheat on my wife.'

Alison leans back in her chair, assessing me with a look that can only be described as predatory. When she starts to speak, the words that pour out of her are laced with bitterness, like they've been festering inside her for a while. 'Well, she's very pretty, I'll give her that. I hear she's a brilliant lawyer as well. A bit strait-laced though; she can't be that much fun….'

'Alison,' I warn, and I can literally feel my hackles rising, but she plows ahead, not even missing a beat….

'I won't say anything about how much she looks like that other woman you were involved with... the one that was murdered? Diane something? I wonder what a shrink would make of that. And you just said she's pregnant, with two little kids running around –,' she grimaces, 'I know how... unappealing that must be for a red-blooded male….'

'Alison,' I warn again, and this time I'm incredibly angry. 'Don't talk about –'

'Alright, alright,' she says, and clearly she's angry too, 'I won't talk about your cozy little family... I have nothing against your wife, but this has nothing to do with her, and nothing to do with my husband either. You don't have to worry about anyone finding out... we'll be discreet, we'll be careful. I have a place –'

'That's enough, Admiral Krennick, more than enough,' I say, rising to her feet.

She rises as well, chest heaving, eyes spitting fire. 'You can't seriously be rejecting me again.'

'I am seriously rejecting you again,' I reply, quietly, 'and quite frankly, with more decorum than you deserve. Even if I wasn't married to a woman I love to distraction, I would never in a million years have anything to do with you. I always thought you had more ambition than principles, but it turns out you have no principles at all. Stay away from me from now on… I mean it.'

With that, I turn around and walk out of the coffee shop. I'm still seething with anger as I drive back to the office... I'm angry with Krennick for thinking I would ever stoop to that level, angry with myself for going out to coffee with her... and I'm wondering if I'll tell Mac.

_**A/N:** _What do you think – will he? And perhaps just as important, should he? There might be a small clue in the opening paragraph of the previous story (Introductions & Early Morning Runs).


	2. A Harmless Foot Rub

_**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing... here's Chapter Two.**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Katie's POV:**_

Mommy's tummy really did grow bigger and bigger, and now it looks like a balloon that's ready to pop. I guess that means the baby will be here soon. Daddy has been reading me a new story. It's about a little girl called Chrissie. In the story, Chrissie got a little sister and a little brother for Christmas. Chrissie was really happy because she played with her brother and sister, and she helped her Mommy take care of the babies. Daddy says that's how Mattie felt when Jack and I came home for the first time. I guess I never thought of it that way. Yesterday I asked Mommy if the baby will like me… Mommy said the baby will love me very much. I think I feel a little better now.

_**Baby's POV:**_

It's so warm and cozy in here. I could stay here forever. But something inside me knows that I won't be here forever. There are voices I hear all the time from inside my snug cocoon. One of them is the one I know best of all. Instinctively, I know who she is. She's my mother. Her voice is warm, calm and soothing, more familiar to me than anything else in my little world. It makes me feel loved. Sometimes her voice gets sharp and tense, but never for too long. I don't quite know how, but I know that my mother watches over me and nourishes me.

Then there's another voice – deep, strong and quiet… it makes me feel safe and protected. I know he is someone hugely important in my life, and I can't wait to meet him. There are a few other voices – happy, excited, serene, curious… I hear them all, but muffled, like they're being filtered through something I can't quite penetrate. But something tells me the day will come when they'll all be crystal clear. Somehow, I know that there's more to discover somewhere out there. I love my comfy little home, but one day soon, I'll be ready to come out and explore.

_**Mac's POV:**_

He's hiding something. I can tell. I'm not worried; I'll get it out of him eventually.

The kids are in bed. Harm and I are on the couch. I'm lying with my head and upper body propped up on pillows, to support my aching back. My feet are in his lap, and he's massaging one of them slowly, with just the right amount of pressure, carefully avoiding the ankle. It feels amazing.

'Your feet are swollen,' he says.

'That's normal right now, Harm,' I say, 'you know that. I've been dealing with edema for a while.'

'Yes,' he replies, but you're supposed to be resting and keeping them elevated.'

'I am, Harm, trust me... and I'm drinking lots of water, minimizing my sodium intake, doing everything by the book... alas, the feet still get swollen.'

'Poor baby,' he says, doing more magic with his fingers. This is bliss.

_**Harm's POV:**_

'Oh yeah, mmm, right – there,' she whispers breathlessly, 'that feels amazing, Harm.' I guess we're lucky we're alone down here, because the moans and groans coming from between Mac's lips sound positively indecent. There's something else that's getting a little… indecent… just a few inches from where her foot is resting… but I'm trying _hard_ not to think about it.

The phone rings. It's Mattie, and we spend a few minutes talking to her. After the conversation, the foot massage that's slowly turning into a form of torture (for me) continues.

'So,' I say, in yet another attempt to distract myself, 'Mattie seems to be doing well.'

'Mmm... yes she does. Ohhh yes, just a little harder right there... yes, that's it.'

'Jack and Katie are doing pretty well at school too... although it looks like Katie's really struggling with math.'

'Yeah, I was going to talk to you about Katie's... mmm, that's nice, that's very, very nice... I was uh, what was I saying again?'

'Something about Katie's math,' I supply, helpfully.

'Oh yeah, I was going to suggest that you do a little extra work with her this weekend... you're better at math than I am... mmm, Harm, that feels sooo amazing.'

'So, we're finally agreed on baby names now, right?'

'Uh huh – Matthew if it's a boy, Elizabeth if it's a girl. Mmmm… that's it, ohhh, right there, honey. Don't stop….'

Suddenly I can't do it anymore. She's driving me crazy with those moans and groans, and my attempts to distract myself (by talking about anything and everything else) just aren't working. I don't even think she realizes it. I stop massaging her foot, and she opens her eyes in surprise.

'Why'd you stop?' she asks, looking adorably bewildered – a look that does nothing to alleviate my current… situation.

I figure now is as good a time as any. 'There's something I have to tell you.'

'I know,' she replies. _How does she do that?_ She sits up to look at me, keeping her feet in my lap.

'So, today a woman... well, a woman, uh, made some advances.'

'Advances? Towards whom?'

'Me.'

She rolls her eyes. 'Don't sound so surprised, Harm. Women make passes at you all the time.'

'Well, not _all_ the time.'

She rolls her eyes again. 'Don't worry, Harm, I'll let you know when you need a little slice of humble pie,' she says. 'The fact is you're gorgeous… and charming to boot. You may not notice all the female attention you get everywhere you go; you're probably just used to it. But trust me; it's there.'

'Really?' I'm genuinely surprised. 'You've never complained.'

Mac bursts into laughter. 'That's because you never given me reason to. I _know_ you don't seek after or encourage attention from other women, and that's what counts to me. That's not to say I don't get a little ticked off by those other women sometimes. I still remember the one at the Robinsons' Christmas party. She actually told me to my face that I wasn't your type.'

I remember that evening – it was bad enough that Admiral Robinson, whom I was serving under at the time, and I had an unpleasant disagreement just a few days before the party (but that's another story). Attending his party, at his insistence, was awkward enough, but having his drunken niece drape herself all over me in full view of my wife had been the icing on a bitter cake. Mac and I had left shortly afterwards, with an apologetic Admiral in our wake. 'She'd had a little too much to drink,' I say to Mac now.

She's still laughing. 'Yes, I believe she'd had a little too much "hot man in uniform". Aww, you're so cute when you blush.'

I heave a sigh… I'm _not _blushing – and Mac isn't taking this as seriously as I thought she would. I try to get her back on the subject. 'Back to what I was about to tell you –'

'Did you turn her down – the woman that made the advances today?'

'Of course.'

'Then that's all I need or to know,' Mac says, and I can tell that she's serious now. 'I know that women come on to you, and I'm sure that sometimes they're extremely attractive – tempting, even. But I also know that you respect and cherish me and our family much more than that. _Us_ – our marriage, our friendship, our family – is one of very few things that I truly believe in. When it comes down to it, you wouldn't deliberately hurt me and cheapen what we have just to satisfy an itch. That's not who you are - you're much better than that… and that's what matters to me. I don't want to live with doubts, Harm. I know you're not perfect, and neither am I, but together, we can get through anything life throws at us – no matter how painful – and come out stronger.'

I find myself nodding as she speaks – I feel the same way about us, and it's a realization that has evolved and been reinforced in many ways over the years – from the years when we were virtually at cross-purposes with each other, to the ones we've spent together now. Counseling has helped to some extent, but more than anything, learning to communicate more freely has helped us grow stronger as a couple. That truth – coupled with the fact that I know what Krennick is capable of - is why I have to go on with conversation, even though Mac's just given me a way out.

I give her foot a gentle squeeze. 'Thanks Mac... but _this_ particular woman is someone you know... someone, unfortunately, that I have to work with occasionally. Alison Krennick.'

'Admiral Krennick?'

'Uh huh.'

'I think you mentioned that she was… interested in you when you worked together….'

'Yes.'

Mac is clearly puzzled. 'But you were both single back then… she knows you're married _now_ – she's met me. And didn't we meet _her_ husband somewhere?'

'Yep.'

'Wow,' Mac says, 'she knows I'm a Marine, right?'

I can't help but laugh. I _love_ this woman. 'I can't believe you're making jokes about this… I was shocked. And angry.'

'Angry? Why?'

'Because she suggested we have a coffee after a meeting, and that was when she dropped it on me. I should never have gone with her. And she said the most offensive things….'

Mac shrugs. 'She would have found a way to make her offer anyway, coffee or not. If she's been in love – or lust – or whatever it is, with you for all these years, she's probably just been biding her time. Don't blame yourself. And I can only guess what "offensive things" were said, but Harm, I don't care what Admiral Krennick thinks... and neither should you. When you think about it, she's absolutely irrelevant to us. If anything, I feel sorry for her. It sounds like she's playing a dangerous game with a very illustrious career – her own.'

I sigh again. 'She is. And it's certainly not love on her part – I don't even think it's just lust. For Krennick, it's always been about power… being in control, in charge, is what she lives for. Once she's decided on what she wants, she refuses to give an inch, and she'll do whatever she has to do, to get what she wants. She is always looking for ways to stay on top of the competition – and she's always considered me competition. It seems to me like her entire life is one endless power play. And I don't think the battle for power is ever really over for her… at least, not until she's won.'

'Then I really do pity her,' Mac says, 'because not only does that game sound utterly exhausting, there is so much more to life. And she sure as hell is never going to get on top of you – that's _my_ position. Well… at least sometimes it is.'

We laugh together – I'm glad I told her about Krennick, and I tell her that now.

'I'm glad you told me too,' she responds, 'but don't sweat it. I feel very secure… ok, so I'll admit to feeling just a little insecure now that I'm this… beached whale who has to basically roll herself around until the baby arrives, but like I said, I trust you.'

'Thank you... and I trust you too.'

'Please, Harm,' she laughs, I've spent most of the last four months in this house, growing huger, more hormonal and more stir-crazy by the second. Whether you trust me or not - no one's checking _me_ out.'

I'm shaking my head as I help her to her feet. 'That's where you're wrong. I'm _always _checking you out.' My hands lift to her face, seemingly of their own accord, and my next words are almost involuntary too. 'You're _so_ beautiful, Sarah.'

'You think so? Even now?'

My hands roam over her. 'Especially now. You still don't know what you do to me, Mac. Telling you about Krennick was only half the reason why I had to stop your foot massage… just those sounds you were making… you have no idea.'

Now _she's_ blushing.

After talking a little more, mostly about how Mac can't wait for the baby's arrival, we decide it's time to go up to bed. Mac also told me about the persistent backache she's had all day. Back pain has been part of her life for a long time, but it's been much more intense during the pregnancy, especially in the last few months. As much as the thought of her going through labor upsets me, I can't wait for the baby to get here either. We're halfway up the stairs, when, _whoosh_.

I stare down at the liquid underneath our feet. 'Honey, did you just –'

'No, Harm, my water just broke.'


	3. Welcome to the World, Baby Rabb!

_**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing... here is the final chapter...**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Harm's POV:**_

_Panic_. That's the only word that adequately describes my feelings right now, as we drive to the hospital. I've handled all kinds of crises in my time; I've even helped deliver babies before, but right now, when it matters the most, all I can think of is how _sudden_ this all is.

Because of Mac's age and health issues, we've tried to prepare ourselves for the possibility of pre-term labor. Mac's overnight bag, with essentials for her hospital stay, was already stashed in the trunk of the car. I called our trusted friend and neighbor, Kelly, who raced over in her PJs and took a sleepy Jack and Katie to her house for the rest of the night. I called my mother too – she'll be flying in tomorrow.

I'm driving as fast as I can, desperate to get to the hospital. 'Hang in there sweetheart, we'll be there in no time. How are you feeling?'

Mac glares at me. 'How am I feeling? How do you think I'm fee-' She stops as she's racked by contractions. They're coming in thick and fast now.

Thank God, we're finally there. The hospital staff take over as soon as we arrive, calling Mac's doctors, getting her into a room and a hospital gown, talking every step of the way. Unfortunately, they're speaking medicalese, and I don't understand much of it. I keep Mac's hand in mine whenever I can. As she gasps in pain, I look into her eyes, willing her to be ok.

Dr Ross arrives to examine Mac. More medicalese, more notes on a clipboard, but Dr Ross is calm and encouraging. 'Walk with me, Harm,' Dr Ross says as she leaves the room, and I give Mac's hand one last squeeze, promising to be right back. As Dr Ross and I make our way down the corridor, she tells me that Mac's labor is already at an advanced stage. It's a little early, but if everything goes well, the baby should be absolutely fine. She is still hopeful that Mac will be able to delivery vaginally, as a vaginal delivery is generally preferred to C-section for women with endometriosis. They'll monitor her closely, she says. When she's done, I ask the only question that's been on my mind for over an hour now, the thing that matters most to me.

'Is Mac going to be ok?'

'Well, her blood pressure is a little higher than we would have hoped for, but we have every reason to believe that everything will go smoothly. She's being prepped now. A nurse will help you get ready for the delivery room too.'

I guess my face must show how overwhelmed I am, because Dr Ross grasps my hand in encouragement. 'Don't worry; I'm here, and you know I'll do everything within my power to ensure that your baby is born as healthy and strong as possible. And Mac's strong, she's a trooper, she'll be absolutely fine.'

She's right. Mac _is_ a trooper. But Mac is so much more – my best friend, my backbone, my adviser, my lover, my Marine, my soul mate. We've faced death together many times, and there were many times that I feared losing her... but somehow this one towers over all the rest. I grip my wife's hand as she's wheeled out. I don't say a word – I can't seem to find the right ones. We're staring into each other's eyes, and somehow I feel her strength, even through her pain. Suddenly I feel a strange surge of peace within me… everything really is going to be just fine.

_**Mac's POV:**_

It's all fading into oblivion now – the hospital, the labor pains, the doctors, the nurses... all I can think about, all I can see through my tears is the baby in my arms; and the man at my side. Harm is in awe – it's the same look he had when we brought Jack, and then Katie, home. A look of total wonder, gratitude, fulfillment and hope.

The baby has a cute cap of silky, black hair. He has the cutest little nose. I can't take my eyes off his face. 'He's perfect,' we whisper, at the same time, and we laugh together. Matthew Harmon Rabb's eyes are squeezed tightly shut as he cries. Everything about him is so tiny, but so beautiful, just so perfect. He's taken from my arms by a nurse, and I feel bereft. He may have left my body, but he's already taken root deep in my heart, my soul. 'Our family's complete,' I say to Harm, our eyes following our baby as the nurse walks away.

'Is my baby ok?' I call out weakly.

Another nurse reassures me. 'He's going to be just fine, we'll look after him. Congratulations.' Harm and I thank her and the rest of the team, and then Harm looks at me.

'Thank you,' he says, with tears in his beautiful eyes. 'For Matthew, for being you, for everything.'

I grasp his hand tightly. 'Thank _you_ – for loving me. For making us a family.' I realize, now more than ever, that knowing Harm has brought a richness and beauty into my life that at one time, I could only dream of.

Harm smiles. 'Always,' he says, '_always_.'

_**Author's Note**_: This story, and the series of 3 stories that began with 'Brownies & Surprises', ends here. I will definitely revisit the family soon with a new series. I've so enjoyed hanging out with them, and I already have some fun ideas to explore next time round. Many thanks to you all for sharing in these stories with me – your encouraging comments have meant the world to me, and thanks to _**Lee**_ for her extremely helpful ideas.


End file.
